starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Dash Rendar
Dash Rendar foi um contrabandista e piloto freelancer. Nascido em uma família rica Corelliana durante os anos finais da República Galáctica, ele escolheu seguir carreira como oficial na Marinha Imperial ao invés de entrar no ramo de fretes da família. Quando seus pais se recusaram a vender seu negócio para o Príncipe Xizor, dono dos Sistemas de Transportes Xizor e líder do sindicato do crime Sol Negro, o Príncipe Sombrio sabotou um cargueiro pilotado pelo irmão mais velho de Dash, Stanton, causando uma queda fatal no Museu Imperial. O Imperador Palpatine culpou a família Rendar, exilando-os dos Mundos do Núcleo e removendo Dash da Academia Imperial em Carida. Fugindo para os Territórios da Orla Exterior, Rendar ganhou a reputação de grande piloto, contrabandista e mercenário. Graças a seu sucesso, ele conseguiu sua própria nave, o cargueiro leve YT-2400 Outrider, e o serviço do navegador Nautolando Eaden Vrill e do droide de reparos série-LE da Cybot Galactica LE-BO2D9. Em 0 DBY, Rendar e Vrill concordaram em proteger a estrela de holos Javul Charnduring durante sua turnê para pagar pelos reparos necessários para a Outrider depois dela ser danificada na fuga de uma patrulha Imperial perto da Maw . Charn inicialmente afirmou que precisava de proteção por causa de um fã obsessivo, mas depois de múltiplas tentativas de assassinato, Dash descobriu que ela era membra da Aliança Rebelde e estava sendo perseguida pelo Departamento de Segurança Imperial e elementos do Sol Negro, incluindo o próprio Xizor. Rendar conseguiu levá-la em segurança para Alderaan, mas Vrill morreu durante um ataque na Estação Bannistar. Apesar de seus motivos pessoais para desgostar do Império, Rendar se recusou a abandonar sua independência para se unir à crescente rebelião. Sua motivação era o lucro, e embora ele tenha trabalhado ocasionalmente para os Rebeldes, ele exigia ser bem compensado. No mesmo ano, Rendar entrou no transportador de luxo Estrela do Império com a intenção de roubá-lo e vendê-lo para os Rebeldes. Antes que ele pudesse agir, entretanto, o computador da nave, uma inteligência artificial chamada de SIM, tomou o controle da nave em si. Dash foi um dos passageiros presos à bordo e juntou forças com o Shi'ido Mammon Hoole e seus filhos adotados, Tash e Zak Arranda, para escapar da nave e derrotar SIM. Ele depois aceitou um trabalho para escoltar a famosa piloto de swoop Kimmi Chyler, contrabandeando suprimentos para os Rebeldes enquanto ele viajava. Seu trabalho o levou à atenção de ambos o Departamento de Segurança Imperial e o Príncipe Xizor mas, apesar de múltiplas tentativas de pará-lo, Rendar conseguiu fazer várias entregas bem sucedidas. Em 3 DBY, enquanto entregava suprimentos para a Base Echo em Hoth, Dash ficou preso no planeta quando o Império atacou e ajudou o Esquadrão Desordeiro a manter as forças terrestres Imperiais afastadas até que os Rebeldes pudessem evacuar, destruindo um Transporte Blindado para Todo Terreno no processo. Depois da Batalha de Hoth, Rendar foi contratado pelo Rebelde Lando Calrissian para encontrar Han Solo, que tinha sido capturado pelo caçador de recompensas Boba Fett. Ele eventualmente levou Calrissian a Gall no sistema Zhar, mas os Rebeldes foram incapazes de salvar seu amigo. Depois disso, Dash foi contratado pela Princesa Leia Organa para proteger o jovem Jedi Luke Skywalker depois de uma recente tentativa de assassinato. Depois de salvar Skywalker de uma gangue de swoop em Tatooine, Rendar o acompanhou em uma missão para adquirir os planos para a segunda Estrela da Morte do transporte médio Mobquet Suprosa. A missão foi um sucesso, mas um aparente erro por Rendar custou a vida de muitos pilotos Bothanos. Em busca de redenção, ele ajudou a salvar Leia quando ela foi sequestrada e mantida prisioneira por Xizor em seu palácio em Coruscant. A Outrider pareceu ter sido destruída durante a fuga de Coruscant, mas Dash havia falsificado sua morte para evitar represálias do Sol Negro e do Império. Nos anos seguintes ele se uniu à droide réplica Humana Guri, formando um grupo mercenário e eventualmente estabelecendo uma empresa para criar mais DRHs, incluindo uma réplica do irmão de Dash, Stanton. Biografia Juventude Dash Rendar nasceu em Corellia, onde vivia com seus pais e seu irmão mais velho, Stanton Rendar. Dash teve uma infância privilegiada; seus pais eram os donos da RenTrans, uma empresa de transporte interestelar muito bem-sucedida, o que os dava uma grande fortuna e uma elevada posição social. Por conseqüência disso, Dash e Stanton possuíram uma infância tranqüila e uma educação de alto nível. Dash e seu irmão eram muito amigos, mas o passar dos anos os levou a caminhos diferentes. Stanton preferiu se tornar um piloto de carga da RenTrans, mas Dash tinha outras idéias. Desde a adolescência, Rendar queria ser independente e levar uma vida de emoções e aventuras. Eventualmente, Dash se juntou à Academia Imperial de Carida, onde se tornou um aluno exemplar. Rendar era muito eficiente, carismático e popular, tanto entre os alunos e os professores. thumb|left|220px|Dash e [[Legends:Leebo|Leebo.]] Entretanto, a carreira de Dash como Imperial foi interrompida pela estranha morte de seu irmão. Durante um vôo normal, o cargueiro de Stanton sofreu um problema nos controles, e a nave caiu em um espaçoporto em Corellia. O cargueiro explodiu ao bater em um museu Imperial, matando Stanton e toda a tripulação da nave, além de destruir o museu e todos os seus artefatos. Em um ato de vingança pela perda de seus preciosos artefatos Jedi e Sith, o Imperador Palpatine baniu toda a família Rendar dos Planetas do Núcleo e confiscou a RenTrans, dando a empresa de presente para o seu afiliado Sistemas de Transportes Xizor. Como conseqüência, Dash também foi expulso da Academia Imperial, o que o marcou com uma grande raiva para com o Império. Entretanto, nem Dash nem o Imperador sabiam que na verdade o cargueiro de Stanton havia sido sabotado sob as ordens do Príncipe Xizor, líder dos Sistemas de Transportes Xizor, e agora também dono da RenTrans. Dash só reapareceria meses depois, agora convertido em um contrabandista. Rendar ganhou sua nave de presente do chefão do crime Twi'lek Vanya. A nave era um potente YT-2400 que Dash batizou de Outrider. O co-piloto original de Rendar era um comediante Rodiano incompetente, que morreu durante a primeira missão de Dash. Após isso, o droide do falecido Rodiano, chamado LE-BO2D9, se tornou o co-piloto. Dash fez várias modificações em sua nave e em seu droide, que ele apelidou de Leebo. O contrabandista e o droide acabaram criando uma grande parceria, e por muitas vezes Leebo era a única companhia de Rendar. Contrabandista thumb|right|200px|Dash Rendar e [[Legends:Han Solo|Han Solo.]] Com o passar dos anos, Dash constituiu uma grande reputação e se tornou um nome conhecido no submundo. Ele também construiu grandes amizades com outros contrabandistas e mercenários. Rendar conheceu e se tornou amigo do malandro Lando Calrissian durante uma partida de sabacc no planeta Kaal. Conheceu o também Corelliano Han Solo durante uma corrida em Porto Haven, um lugar secreto em um planeta aquático onde os contrabandistas se encontravam. Rendar e Solo desenvolveram uma grande parceria, e também uma competitiva rivalidade sobre qual deles possuía a nave mais rápida. Dash também se associou à Katya M'buele, para quem ele ocasionalmente trabalhava. Ele se tornou extremamente bem-sucedido, chegando ao ponto de comprar outra nave, que ele batizou de Outrunner. [[Ficheiro:Mos Eisley.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Dash pilota a Outrider em Mos Eisley.]] Em 0 ABY, Dash foi à Mos Eisley, comprar armamentos no Empório de Armas de Masse Goskey. Enquanto estava no espaçoporto, ele ouviu rumores de que seu irmão ainda estava vivo. No mesmo momento em que Obi-Wan Kenobi e Luke Skywalker chegavam em Mos Eisley, a Outrider velozmente deixava o planeta. Com o surgimento da Guerra Civil Galáctica, muitos contrabandistas e aventureiros (entre eles Han Solo) se juntaram à luta contra o maligno Império, mas Dash preferiu não se envolver no conflito e continuar com sua vida. Um ano após a Batalha de Yavin, ele ajudou Zak e Tash Arranda a salvar a nave Star of Empire da inteligência artificial conhecida como SIM. Pouco após isso, entretanto, Dash foi contratado para transportar alimentos e suprimentos médicos para a Aliança Rebelde, que revelou a Rendar a localização secreta de sua base no mundo gélido de Hoth. Aliança Rebelde thumb|right|220px|Dash Rendar na [[Legends:Batalha de Hoth|Batalha de Hoth.]] Ao chegar em Hoth, Dash se encontrou novamente com seu amigo Han Solo, que o contou sobre o iminente ataque Imperial. Após receber seu pagamento, Rendar resolveu ajudar o Rogue Squadron na batalha. Como Rogue 12, Dash pilotou um snowspeeder contra os Imperiais. Rendar se destacou na Batalha de Hoth, quando derrubou sozinho um AT-AT e outros andadores. Após a destruição do gerador de escudos Rebelde, Dash retornou à Base Echo para escapar na Outrider, e chegou a tempo de ver a Millennium Falcon decolando. Após reativar o gerador de força da base, Dash decolou em sua nave e foi o último Rebelde a escapar do planeta. Como Han Solo, Rendar também entrou no cinturão de asteróides de Hoth com sua nave para despistar os Imperiais. Após uma breve batalha, Dash conseguiu entrar na velocidade da luz e escapar. thumb|left|220px|Dash enfrenta [[Legends:IG-88D|IG-88D em Ord Mantell.]] Dois meses depois da Batalha de Hoth, Rendar foi novamente contratado pela Aliança Rebelde, dessa vez para descobrir o paradeiro de Han Solo, que havia sido congelado em carbonita e capturado pelo caçador de recompensas Boba Fett. Suas investigações o levaram até um ferro-velho no planeta Ord Mantell, onde Dash perseguiu o caçador de recompensas IG-88D. Dash se encontrou com o caça-recompensas, que lhe informou a localização de Fett. Após destruir IG-88, Rendar viajou até Gall, onde Boba Fett estava reparando alguns danos em sua nave, a Slave I. Após informar aos Rebeldes a localização de Fett, Dash combateu o caçador de recompensas. Com a chegada dos Rebeldes no planeta, entretanto, Rendar resolveu abandoná-los durante a luta, alegando que ele havia sido contratado para levá-los até Fett, não para combatê-lo. Sem a ajuda de Dash, os Rebeldes não foram capazes de resgatar Han Solo, graças à chegada de um esquadrão de caças TIE, que possibilitaram a fuga de Boba Fett. [[Ficheiro:Atirando nos stormtroopers.jpg|thumb|right|220px|Dash invade o Suprosa]] Mesmo estando desapontada pela atitude egoísta de Dash, a Princesa Leia resolveu contratá-lo novamente. Dash foi contratado para proteger Luke Skywalker enquanto ele estava aprimorando suas habilidades Jedi em Tatooine. Enquanto estava na cantina de Mos Eisley, Rendar ouviu alguns mercenários de Jabba o Hutt comentando sobre um ataque contra Luke. Dash salvou a vida de Skywalker pela primeira vez quando, pilotando uma swoop bike, abateu um-a-um os membros da gangue de swoop liderada por Big Gizz e Spiker. Após se encontrar com Luke na antiga casa de Ben Kenobi, os dois viajaram até Bothawui. Com a ajuda de pilotos Bothanianos, Luke e Dash atacaram o cargueiro Imperial Suprosa. Rendar invadiu o Suprosa e capturou o super-computador Imperial contendo vários planos secretos, incluindo os esquemas da Segunda Estrela da Morte. Durante a fuga, entretanto, um míssil de impacto Imperial foi lançado na direção de um esquadrão de caças Bothanianos, e Dash tentou interceptá-lo, mas falhou. Graças a seu erro, todo um esquadrão de Y-Wings e seus pilotos foram destruídos. thumb|left|220px|A "morte" de Dash Rendar. Com um sentimento de culpa pela morte dos Bothanianos, Rendar resolveu ajudar Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca e Luke a resgatar a Princesa Leia, que havia sido capturada pelo maligno Príncipe Xizor, líder do Sol Negro, e o responsável pela morte de Stanton Rendar. Dash salvou a vida de Luke novamente quando ele foi atacado pelos Guardas de Coruscant enquanto os Rebeldes tentavam invadir o Palácio de Xizor usando um caminho pelos esgotos. Após se infiltrarem no palácio, os Rebeldes se separaram; Dash foi plantar bombas de pulso no elevador do palácio, para separá-lo do Skyhook de Xizor, enquanto Luke e os outros resgatavam Leia. Após o resgate da Princesa, Xizor escapou para seu Skyhook no espaço usando sua nave pessoal, o Virago. Dash entrou na Outrider e perseguiu Xizor junto com os Rebeldes. Com a chegada do Rogue Squadron e seguidamente Darth Vader e o Império, o Skyhook foi destruído, matando Xizor. Entretanto, um pedaço do Skyhook pareceu atingir a Outrider, que foi destruída aos olhos dos Rebeldes. Driblando a morte Dash pareceu ter sido morto com a explosão da Outrider, mas foi tudo um truque bem realizado. No último instante, Rendar entrou na velocidade da luz e ele e Leebo conseguiram escapar. Dash preferiu não informar aos Rebeldes que ele estava vivo, alegando que alguém iria assumir o lugar de Xizor no Sol Negro e iria persegui-lo, mas se todos pensassem que ele estava morto ninguém o procuraria. Rendar também achava que seu tempo como herói Rebelde estava na hora de acabar, e dizia que era bom ser lembrado como mártir e continuar vivo. thumb|right|220px|Dash Rendar na [[Legends:Lua de Hurd|Lua de Hurd.]] Dash só reapareceria meses depois, quando a Aliança Rebelde tentava prevenir que Guri (uma droide réplica de Humanos ex-propriedade do Príncipe Xizor) fosse usada por Savan, a sobrinha do falecido Príncipe, em uma tentativa de reviver o Sol Negro. Rendar se encontrou com Guri em uma cantina na Lua de Hurd, e os dois começaram uma parceria. Pouco tempo depois, Dash e Guri ajudaram Kyle Katarn a se infiltrar em Saijo, o mundo-fortaleza Tof. Dash e Guri também criaram a ODT, uma companhia construtora de droides réplica de Humanos no planeta Onadax. Trabalhando com Guri, Dash descobriu um meio de estender a vida Humana por meio de substituições e implantes mecânicos. Atualizando a tecnologia desenvolvida pelos Ssi-ruu para ser usada em Humanos, Rendar e Guri iniciaram a produção. O irmão de Dash, Stanton Rendar, foi um dos primeiros a seguir o tratamento e ser revivido. Entretanto, Dash Rendar sempre foi um aventureiro, e abandonou a companhia pouco antes dela ser invadida por Jaina Solo. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, houveram rumores de que Dash foi o responsável pela sabotagem de suprimentos da Brigada da Paz. Nos bastidores thumb|right|200px|Arte conceitual. O personagem foi criado para o projeto multimídia Sombras do Império (Shadows of the Empire). LucasFilm e Steve Perry imaginaram Dash como um "piloto insolente ao estilo Top Gun. Um sujeito com um verdadeiro talento, mas um pouco fanfarrão e briguento também". No começo, os escritores queriam um personagem ao estilo Han Solo, mas não podiam usar Han pois ele estava congelado em carbonita. A morte de Dash seria simplesmente para o retorno de Solo, entretanto, isso não aconteceu pois os fãs quiseram Rendar de volta. A criação de Dash foi uma combinação de elementos de Mike Butkus, Killian Plunkett e Jon Knoles. Ele foi então refinado pela LucasArts, numa combinação de "um cara insolente, bonito, e solitário" e "um barbudo briguento". "Tom Cruise com atitude", "Elvis no espaço" e Kevin Costner foram todos inspirações para a criação. o artista Mike Butkus, que houve música enquanto desenha, explicou que Dash foi ilustrado enquanto ele ouvia Elvis Presley e o rock'n'roll de 1960. A foto em live-action de Dash Rendar foi retratada por Jon Knoles. No video-game de Sombras do Império Dash foi dublado por John Cygan. Em Sombras do Império in Action Figures, Dash é dulado por José Augusto Müller. Para um personagem com o perfil tão complexo, Dash tem participações pequenas na narrativa de quadrinhos e livros. Foi no video-game de Sombras do Império que ele foi a estrela. Os jogadores poderiam controlar Dash por doze missões separadas seguindo o roteiro de Sombras do Império. Algumas partes do video-game de Sombras do Império não são consideradas como canônicas, pois foram criadas somente para incrementar o jogo. Existem várias diferenças entre o jogo e a Romantização/quadrinhos. O video-game simplesmente expande um papel alterado de Dash em ordem de gerar uma aventura divertida. A nave de Dash, a Outrider, pode ser vista na Edição Especial de Uma Nova Esperança. A Outrider também pode ser vista na abertura do jogo de PS2 Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. O tema musical de Dash pode ser brevemente ouvido durante a obra "Beggar's Canyon Chase" no CD da trilha sonora de Sombras do Império. Uma figura de ação de Dash foi feita em 1996 como parte da coleção de brinquedos de Sombras do Império. A figura incluia uma pistola blaster e um rifle especialmente criado para o boneco. A Outrider também foi feita um brinquedo. Aparições *''Star Wars Galactic Spy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * *''Shadow Games'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' * * *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Sombras do Império'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Shadows of the Empire 2'' *[[Kenner Shadows of the Empire Special (Parte 2)|Kenner Shadows of the Empire Special, Parte 2]] *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic *''Shadows of the Empire 3'' *''Shadows of the Empire 5'' *''Shadows of the Empire 6'' * *Shadows of the Empire: Evolution 5'' * }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' Fontes * * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' soundtrack * * * * * * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire: Game Secrets'' * * * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Imperial Entanglements'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 46'' * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Fly Casual'' }} Links Externos * Rendar Rendar Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Pilotos da Marinha Imperial do Império Galáctico Categoria:Machos Categoria:Mercenários